


Sad Christmas

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Sad Christmas

There were memories he could not get rid of – memories of a happy life, kissing underneath the Christmas tree. As he stared past the presents underneath the green branches, at the flames cracking in the fireplace, his eyes welled up in tears, his heart stopped beating for a second.

He could swear he had seen gray eyes staring back at him.

Sighing, he read once again the notepad he was about to leave on the table for Molly to find it.

_Don't blame yourselves for what I'm about to do. I love you, but I just can't live without him._


End file.
